GamesMaster Issue 303
This magazine was dated May 2016 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'Master - 2 pages (56-57) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Entering the Final Furlong - 2 pages (10-11) :'Final Fantasy XV gets a release date, a free demo, and loads of new info. A Cracking Time? - 2 pages (12-13) :Platforming pair Ratchet & Clank burst onto the silver screen. Virtual Fighter - 1 page (14) :Sony prices and dates PS VR, PS4's virtual reality headset. "Stop trying to turn my console into a PC" - 1 page (15) :James Nouch doesn't want to shop for Xbox upgrades or tinker with PS4 resolutions, thanks. Korea Be Dragons - 2 pages (16-17) :Join our Ben as he meanders through the first few hours of South Korean MMO RPG Black Desert Online. Onto the NX-T One - 1 page (18) :Has Nintendo's new controller been leaked? Er, nope. Mods and Monsters - 1 page (19) :Our top five favourite user-made add-ons for XCOM 2. You Win You Lose - 1 page (20) The GM To Do List - 1 page (21) Features Wish You Were Here - 4 pages (22-25) : It's a Final Fantasy road trip! Join us as we take a drive down a memory motorway, with some of the series' most unforgettable characters. Saved by the Shell - 10 pages (42-51) : Forget the Michael Bay nonsense stinking up cinemas - Platinum Games is keeping Turtlemania alive and well with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan. Previews Gears of War 4 - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (26-29) Monster Hunter Generations - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (30-31) Mass Effect: Andromeda - James Nouch - 1 page (32) Drawn to Death - Jen Simpkins - 1 page (33) Battleborn - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (34-35) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (36-37) Shenmue III - James Nouch - 1 page (38) Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter - James Nouch - 1 page (39) Tyranny - Ben Griffin - 1 page (40) Stellaris, Kirby: Planet Robobot, One Piece: Burning Blood, Yakuza 0, Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge, Planet Coaster - Ben Griffin - 1 page (41) IndieMaster Battle Chef Brigade - 2 pages (52-53) Pinstripe; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (54) Witch House, Wandersong - 1 page (55) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #39 Turtles in Time - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Animal Scrappers, Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Dark Souls III Demolished! - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Art Editor :Sam Freeman Senior Staff Writer :Ben Griffin Production Editor :Robin Valentine Contributors :Louise Blain, Matthew Elliott, Leon Hurley, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, Andrew Mills, James Nouch, Matthew Pellett, Chris Schilling, Jen Simpkins, Ben Tryer, Ben Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews